


Arms, Lips, Affection

by Chisaiihana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, But not exactly, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Park Chanyeol-centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, it's not exactly threesome, mention of orgasm control, this is actually soft!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisaiihana/pseuds/Chisaiihana
Summary: Kyungsoo was going to punish Chanyeol and Jongin, but they were too cute.





	Arms, Lips, Affection

Chanyeol and Jongin were already lying in bed clean and naked, cuddled together under the heavy blankets. It was incredibly cold that night, and they had just come back from their crazy party, the last traces of the alcohol they consumed still running in their blood, keeping them feeling light and fuzzy. Chanyeol was hugging Jongin’s chest while the latter threaded languid fingers through his soft red hair. Their breathing was slow, relaxed and in sync with one another. They were not saying much, simply enjoying the comfort and warmth of each others’ arms. They could hear the shower still running in the suite bathroom, and they let the ambient noise of it lull them further into the soft comfort of the mattress. 

 

They were not sleepy, not exactly. They felt content, fulfilled, and at ease. Chanyeol was planting little kisses on Jongin’s chest where his lips rested. Not moving much beyond simply opening and closing his lips, occasionally letting his wet tongue sneak out to touch the warm skin beneath him. Jongin’s breath hitched whenever he did that, the little action somewhere between tickling and arousing him. He continued petting Chanyeol’s head, and moved slightly so he could place his lips on Chanyeol’s forehead. They both stopped momentarily when they heard the sound of the water in the shower turn off, expecting to hear the doorknob open next. Chanyeol shuffled up so he was facing Jongin, resting his head on the same pillow, with the younger’s arm trapped in the space between his neck and shoulder. 

 

When Kyungsoo walked out of the shower, the first thing he saw was Chanyeol moving to press his lips softly against Jongin’s while holding him as close as possible. He felt warmth blossom within him at the sight, mostly love and affection, with a hint of a lust mixed in. He towelled off properly and moved to join the two on the large bed. They did not stop kissing as Kyungsoo crawled behind Chanyeol and spooned him, wrapping a tight arm around his middle, and pulling him against his chest. Instead their kisses grew a bit more breathless. Chanyeol’s tongue once again going past his lips to lick at Jongin’s. 

 

Kyungsoo pressed his lips against Chanyeol’s neck, softly kissing and nuzzling into it. He breathed in deep, enjoying the moment of peace that came with settling where he felt all was right. “I was planning a punishment for you two,” said Kyungsoo quietly, his hand starting to map up and down Chanyeol’s side, “You really were messing around too much baby, didn’t realize you cared for playing rock-paper-scissors so much.” 

 

Chanyeol chuckled at Kyungsoo’s remark, breaking his stream of kisses against Jongin’s lips. Jongin simply smiled, and reached over to softly caress his hand up and down Kyungsoo’s back. 

 

“Oh yeah? What did you have in mind for me?” asked Chanyeol teasingly, daring Kyungsoo almost. 

 

“You know we still haven’t tried out that remote controlled vibrator we ordered..” Chanyeol’s body tensed momentarily at the mention of the new toy, and Jongin chuckled at his reaction. Chanyeol always does this, goads Kyungsoo only to regret it when he gets what was coming for him. 

 

“Are we...going to try that now?” 

Kyungsoo nuzzles Chanyeol’s neck, and hugs him tighter against his chest breathing his scent in again and then sighing before he says “Honestly I came out and saw you and Nini cuddling so cutely and all intentions of punishment flew out of the window.” He finishes that sentence with a low chuckle. Chanyeol and Jongin laugh lightly too, Chanyeol teases Kyungsoo saying he must be getting old and got tired too fast after the party. He doesn’t expect Kyungsoo to say 

 

“I never said I wasn’t going to do anything, I only said there won’t be punishment.”

 

Kyungsoo did not give Chanyeol the chance to react before Chanyeol heard the sound of a cap popping open, and soon after felt wet fingers circling his rim. Chanyeol released a trembling sigh, not quite yet a moan, as Kyungsoo continued to draw slow circles around his twitching hole, but not putting any significant pressure. Jongin could feel Chanyeol’s dick hardening against his thigh, his breathing becoming irregular, his hips moving slightly to rut against Jongin. 

 

“Jongin, keep kissing Chanyeol for me baby” Kyungsoo says this as he inserts just the tip of his finger into Chanyeol’s tight hole. Chanyeol’s lips fall open as Jongin goes back to kissing him, licking and sucking his lower lip, before easily pushing his tongue into his open mouth. Kyungsoo can feel Chanyeol’s hips moving as he ruts some more, seeking more friction. Kyungsoo’s other arm wraps around Chanyeol’s waist, pulling him tight, and restricting his hip movements. “Jongin, move your legs away from him” he orders in a low voice. And although Kyungsoo is talking to Jongin, he says the words directly next to Chanyeol’s ear, warm breath ghosting over the sensitive skin, but lips not quite touching, sending a shudder of anticipation down Chanyeol’s spine. 

 

Kyungsoo moves himself lower behind Chanyeol to give his arm more freedom, and to help him keep Chanyeol’s hips in place better. His face now planted between Chanyeol’s shoulder blades. He pushes in then, suddenly inserting his finger all the way into the warmth of Chanyeol. Chanyeol moans against Jongin’s unrelenting mouth. Jongin wraps his fingers firmly aroung the nape of Chanyeol’s neck, keeping his head in place so he can keep kissing him as Kyungsoo ordered.

 

Kyungsoo is now moving his finger in an out of Chanyeol while kissing his back. At first  leaving soft, sometimes open mouthed, kisses between and along his shoulder blades. But when he added another finger, stretching and scissoring Chanyeol’s ass, he started biting along the soft skin. The bites remained mild, more nibbles and harsh sucking than actual bites, but they were enough for Chanyeol to begin shaking in Kyungsoo’s embrace. Jongin was now kissing wherever his lips would land, leaving soft kisses along the bridge of Chanyeol’s nose, his jaw, right below his ears, his collarbones, and anywhere else his lips could reach. Always making sure to return and claim his lips every now and then. Chanyeol was breathing heavily, overwhelmed by all the sensations, by being sandwiched and touched all over, except for maybe where he wanted most. 

 

He could feel Kyungsoo’s and Jongin’s affection with every kiss they left on his skin, and he felt he was drowning in that affection in the best of ways. His head was swimming as he panted, feeling figners and lips and teeth everywhere.. “Breath, Yeol” whispered Jongin, probably noticing the too quick rise and fall of Chanyeol’s chest. Kyungsoo slowed down to let Chanyeol catch his breath, and Jongin stopped touching him altogether, aside from the hand he had firmly planted on his hip, keeping him from rutting against him, or from fucking himself against Kyungsoo’s fingers. 

 

“I’m okay..” Chanyeol murmured in a small voice, but that was the best his voice would allow him. Kyungsoo had been slowly but steadily fingering him for a while now, and he felt wrecked. Arousal and affection mixing together, leaving him feeling high on emotions, feeling like he was floating. “Soo...please..”

 

“Hm? What is it baby?” Chanyeol whined in objection. Kyungsoo knew exactly what Chanyeol wanted. What he needed. He wanted to be touched, his cock now heavy, aching and leaking between his legs. He needed to be touched, or to be allowed to touch himself. 

 

“Please..” He repeated. “Please let me touch myself.” He said in a near whisper, feeling embarrassed at the request. He wasn’t sure why, but at that moment, he didn’t care for either of his lovers relieving his painful erection. He wanted them to stay exactly where they were. He wanted to continue being surrounded with arms and lips and love, and if them touching his cock meant any change in the incredibly comfortable and emotionally satisfying position he was in, he did not want it. 

 

“Hmm..okay love, touch yourself, you can come whenever you want you don’t have to ask baby.” Chanyeol smiled. It was rare for Kyungsoo not to want to control his orgasms, but he knew tonight was different. Tonight was a lot less about the physical sensations they were feeling, and a lot more about their emotions. Their physical touch was merely the conducter to carry through their emotions, the love they held for one another, the comfort they wanted to provide each other. 

 

Chanyeol moved his hand down to touch himself at the same time Kyungsoo’s fingers picked up speed, now directly fucking his prostate, bringing his orgasim ever closer. Jongin went back to kissing Chanyeo all over, the hand on his hip snaked down to softly fondle his balls. Chanyeol moaned and sank his face into the crook of Jongin’s neck, sucking softly at the skin, and biting down lightly as he felt his approaching orgasm. 

 

When Kyungsoo’s fingers thrust in particularly hard, Chanyeol broke, and his orgasm washed over him as he came into his hand, tilting his head back and moaning loudly when Jongin bit his neck especially hard. He isn’t sure how long his orgasm lasted, but he knows he kept trembling for a while after, shudders of sensitivity and overstimulation rocking through his body like aftershocks, leaving his eyes blurry with unshed tears. Kyungsoo tried to pull his fingers out, but Chanyeol reached behind him and held his wrist and simply whined. He was not yet ready to use his words, and Kyungsoo understood what Chanyeol needed. He went back to softly kissing his back, running the arm he had under Chanyeol up and down his chest soothingly, Chanyeol curled further into himself, and Kyungsoo followed the curve of his back, his lips never leaving the tender skin of his loved one. Jongin leaned back slightly and reached over to grab tissues from the bedside table. He took Chanyeol’s hands in his, wiped them down, and brought them to his lips, leaving soft kisses on each of Chanyeol’s knuckles to help bring him down form his high. 

 

In that moment, still full and sated, Chanyeol felt so utterly and incredibly loved. He could swear the love he received flowed inside his veins along with his blood, feeding his soul and his heart. He was also overflowing with the love he held for the two men sharing his bed, currently flooding him with affectionate touches. 

 

“Kyungsoo I’m okay now.” As soon as Kyungsoo heard that he withdrew his fingers back, and wiped them on one of the tissues Jongin grabbed. He detached himself from Chanyeol’s back, and Chanyeol turned so he can lay down on his back. He took a deep breath, and Kyungsoo reached over and pet Jongin’s head, Jongin leaned easily into the touch, letting Kyungsoo ruffle his hair. “You good babe?” He asked Jongin who simply hummed a confirmation, and he dropped to lay his head on Chanyeol’s broad chest, an arm extending to wrap around his middle. Chanyeol smiled and planted a kiss on Jongin’s head. Kyungsoo was propped on an elbow now, simply looking lovingly at his two men.

 

“Kyungsoo... Kiss me please?” Kyungsoo’s face lit in a broad smile at Chanyeol’s request. “Of course baby.” 

 

He leaned down and gave Chanyeol a deep kiss, putting as much of his feelings into the kiss as one possibly could. He hugged both of them to himself, before pulling the covers over the pile of limbs that is the three of them, and they easily slipped into a restful sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Hong Kong Elyxion where this trio was being extra adorable, and Chankai were really testing Kyungsoo. 
> 
> This was going to be only softs and affections but I couldn't help throwing some kinks in there. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
